jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Finland
| previousseason = Survivor: Caroline Islands | nextseason = TBD }} This is the second season of User:jonghyun408 survivor series. Twists Schoolyard Pick: The entire tribes will be chosen by the two eldest castaways, with the men choosing women first, the women choosing men, and take turns. Exile Island: When the tribes were pick, the two castaways that were last pick will be sent to Exile island, or the eldest can volunteer to go to Exile Island. And also, at every time, the winner of the reward challenge can send someone from the losing tribe or losing person to Exile Island and spend the night there, also, the people who were sent to Exile Island will receive a clue to the hidden immunity idol at Exile Island. Tribe Swap: A tribe swap happened at some time to keep the game fun Hidden Immunity Idol: There are one idol per beach and one idol on Exile Island, when an idol is played, it will be re-hidden. Castaways Season Summary The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Andrew | |— | | |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ashley |— | |— |— |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chris |— | |— |— | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Christine |— | |— |— | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jacalyn |— | |— |— |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |John |— | |— |— | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kevin | |— | | | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Luna | |— | | | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Simon | |— | | |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Tracy | |— | | |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |David |— | |— |— |— |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Hailey | |— | | | |— | | colspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Polly |— | |— |— |— | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''Evacuated'' | colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Maria |— | |— |— | | colspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Carlos | |— | | | colspan="4" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Marco | |— | | colspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Stanley |— | | colspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Georgina | | colspan="7" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Author's Notes Category:Season page Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Survivor: Finland